One Not so Wild Ride
by KittehPOWAH
Summary: A young girl ends up being turned into a shiny Pikachu. Now she must endure trainers, hunters, and just plain being lost to get back to normal. Rated T for safety. Who knows what will happen? Reviews are much welcome!
1. The Shortcut of DOOM!

Ch. 1: The Shortcut of DOOM!

She got out of bed quite normally, though this was not a normal day for young Jennifer. She was about to embark on a fantastic journey, though she didn't know it yet. She got dressed normally, went downstairs normally, and met her mother for breakfast normally. The only thing not normal about Jennifer's morning was her mother.

"Good morning Jennifer," she said, wearing what looked like a sunflora-like dress, "like my new dress? I'm going to wear it to the party tonight."

Jennifer looked at it with hidden disgust. She knew her mother liked Pokémon themed dresses, but she never wore them in a way that seemed good to her. She tried to put on a fake smile. "It's wonderful Mom," she lied. _Why does she always wear these crazy dresses to those parties? _

At least her mother was making a normal breakfast for once. Normally she would try to shape everything in weird shapes. Today, she shaped it all in a Pikachu. Pikachu was Jennifer's favorite Pokémon. She wanted one since she was very little. Her mother, however, could not afford to take care of one. She has been trying to save money she earned with her chores, thinking that if her mom wouldn't save the money, she would.

After breakfast, her mom danced upstairs to get ready for her job as a fashion consultant. _Something she knew absolutely nothing about. _She thought with a slight laugh. She went upstairs herself, getting ready to meet her friend Jessica. When she was done, she raced out the door calling, "Bye Mom!"

As she ran along the sidewalk that led around the forest to her house, she considered just cutting through the forest. It would, after all, shorten the time considerably. As she reached the forest's entrance however, she knew that there would be wild Pokémon in there. Hesitantly, she walked in. As it turns out, she made a good choice. The day was still young, and most of the Pokémon were still asleep, except for a few hoothoot and, unknowingly to her, Jirachi.

Jirachi is a legendary Pokémon known for granting wishes. However, it is also known for the longest hibernation ever. Meeting one is a once in 40 lifetime's chance – unless you know where to go. Jennifer was about to be blessed with her first – and likely last – interaction with Jirachi, who saw her walk by and hid from view. _A human… Don't see many of those around here._

Jennifer walked on until she found a lost Pikachu. "Awwww… aren't you the cutest thing?" She picked up the yellow mouse. "I envy your freedom… I wish I could be a Pikachu like you."

Jirachi took that as a wish it could grant, so it appeared before Jennifer, causing her to drop the Pikachu, before it sped off. "Jirachi! What are you doing here?"

Jirachi spoke, but using telepathy, "_I am here to grant your wish_." At that point, 2 things went through Jennifer's mind.

_I'm going to be a Pikachu? Everyone will be so jealous!_

_I'm going to be a Pikachu? How will I live now?_

When those thoughts subsided, Jennifer felt an extreme pain penetrate her body. She saw her hands grow fur and become little paws. The rest of her body became covered in fur too. Her feet became paws as well, forcing Jennifer on all fours. She felt herself getting smaller. Her spine reshaped itself and a tail formed with a zigzag pattern. Her ears became Pikachu ears. The head reshaped and she became a full Pikachu.

"Oh my goodness… I really am a Pikachu." She went to a puddle to look at her reflection. What she saw was not a human, but an…orange…..Pikachu…

"A little bonus gift from me," Jirachi said, and disappeared.

Jennifer looked around for her bag. When she found it, she did her best to carry it up into a tree. She found a nice branch and lay there, exhausted. She knew she couldn't talk to people because she's a Pikachu, but that wouldn't stop her from living a new life. As she lay there, slowly falling asleep, one last thought went through her mind.

_No more shortcuts…_


	2. As Nuts as a Really Nuts Guy

Ch. 2. As Nuts as a Really Nuts Guy

Jennifer woke to morning light shining through the leaves of her tree. She yawned, stretched, then landed with a plop on the ground, her bag following close behind. "Owww…" She got up and picked up her bag, shaking the dust off. She looked around the forest. "Wow," she said, "I never knew being a Pikachu would be this different." She started walking, her bag on her back.

Unfortunately, she was smaller and therefore, weaker. She dumped all items that didn't have to do with survival or that she just had to keep, leaving a few snacks and her Pokégear. Feeling like that was enough; she walked east, towards the sun, knowing that was the way to Jessica's house.

The smells a Pikachu nose could sniff out were insane. She could smell other Pokémon nearby. Setting her bag down, she went to investigate. She walked past a few trees and could see what looked like a bunch of different Pokémon. A few Pikachu here, a few Zigzagoon there, and plenty of sentret and rattata were scattered in the small clearing.

Jennifer went to one of the Pikachu in the corner, whom she recognized as the Pikachu she found yesterday. "Hi there," she greeted the Pikachu.

The Pikachu sniffed Jennifer. "You smell familiar," he said cautiously, "do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah, I was the human you were picked up by yesterday." She knew this was coming. The Pikachu just laughed.

"No, really, who are you?" The Pikachu thinks Jennifer is somewhat delusional. She can tell that just by the tone in his voice.

"But I am." Jennifer tried to convince Pikachu that she was a human, but he would not buy it.

"Oh please, you're about as nuts as a… really nuts guy…" The Pikachu mocked her.

"But I'm telling the truth." Jennifer pleaded once more.

"Alright, then tell me what happened yesterday," he said. He knew only the human would know.

"Okay," she began, "I was walking through the forest as a shortcut to my friend's house, when I saw you. I picked you up and said I was envious of you. I wished I was a Pikachu and then dropped you when Jirachi appeared."

"And I didn't like that eit-" the Pikachu stopped. He knew this was no ordinary Pikachu – you know, aside from the odd coloring. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jennifer. I come in peace. I only wish for a companion to guide me out of this forest," she said formally, though she knew they didn't care. She waited for a few seconds before he said yes. "Great. I'll get my stuff and we can go." She led him to where her bag was, and after putting it on, the Pikachu led her through the forest.

"By the way, my name is Patchachu," the Pikachu said, "You can call me Patch though." Patch jumped up to climb a tree to get his bearings. After a few minutes, he jumped down. "This way."

They walked for what seemed like forever before coming to a sidewalk. "Finally." Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief, though something else was telling her to run. After a quick sniff, she realized what it was.

_Trainers._


	3. Cuddling and Smuggling

Ch 3. Cuddling and Smuggling.

Jennifer panicked. She didn't want to be caught by a trainer this close to Jessica's. Patch grabbed her paw and told her to climb the tree. She did so just as the trainer passed under her. Unfortunately for her, he decided to stick around. "Dang. Why won't you just go?" Also unfortunately for her, she had a bag on one side, so she ended up falling on his head. Lucky for her, the impact knocked him out. This gave her a chance to dash off across the street.

"I got away from the trainer, but now I am in public." Pokémon in the streets were known as an easy catch because they were always panicked. Jennifer wouldn't let that happen. She stayed calm, and made her way to Jessica's house without incident.

Once she got there however, there was a very clear problem. She was a Pikachu. Jessica was a human. Humans cannot understand Pokémon. Using her human mind, she figured walking up to Jessica saying, "Hi, I'm Jennifer and I'm a Pikachu," was not the best solution. She was about to try it anyway when the door opened and Jessica herself walked out.

Jennifer tried to grab her attention by throwing an Oran berry at her. Jessica looked down and saw what she thought was a very valuable Pikachu. "Oh, you're so cute!" Jessica hugged and cuddled Jennifer until she gasped for air. Jessica then noticed Jennifer's bag. A tear fell down her cheek. "Oh Jennifer… where are you?"

Seeing this opportunity, Jennifer pulled out her Pokégear and, while she wasn't looking, called Jessica. Lucky her, as she picked up. "Hello? Jennifer?" Jennifer spoke a reply, but it was in Pokémon language. Jennifer then walked up to Jessica once again, and spoke through the Pokégear. Jessica understood, but was so shocked, she passed out.

"Oh no. What do I do now?" Jennifer shook Jessica to try and wake her up. She splashed water, but that didn't work. She even tried an electric attack, but that just ended with her getting shocked. "Harder than it looks." As she was trying it once more, a trainer snuck up behind her. However, when she noticed him, it was too late. The Pokéball was already on top of her. It struck her head, giving her a headache. A strange feeling overwhelmed her as she was sucked in, like a voice saying _don't resist… give in to peace… everything will be okay…_ Jennifer knew better though. She resisted with all her might and broke out.

"Awwww… I'll just have to catch you with my own Pokémon. Go, Charmander!" He threw another ball, but a red lizard with a flame on its tail. It let out a soft, "Charr," and took a battle position. This worried Jennifer. The last thing she wanted was to be dragged away when she was so close.

"Charmander! Use ember!" Jennifer was broken from her thoughts when a bunch of small flames were launched at her, striking her in the stomach.

_So hot… how do Pokémon stand this?_ Jennifer tried once again to use an electric attack, but ended up shocking the trainer on accident. "Oops."

"_Hey! What was that for?" The Charmander looked angry. It quickly – too quickly, Jennifer thought –_ used an attack that Jennifer recognized as dragon rage. It hit her directly, knocking the young Pikachu back. She tried to get up, but the pain was too immense. The Pokéball hit her again, but this time she was too tired to resist. The ball sealed itself, making Jennifer a trained Pokémon. The trainer walked away, feeling content with his latest catch.

A short while later, Jessica got up, and looked around for the Pikachu she thought she recognized as Jennifer. Since she didn't see her, Jessica thought that was her imagination, but when she saw Jennifer's bag, she knew something bad had happened while she was out. She thought about looking for her, but it's a long shot, since there are a million Pikachu in this world. _But there are very few like her,_ Jessica thought, _I'll find her that way._ Packing her bag, she planned to go on a journey to find her friend and bring her back. However, she has no Pokémon. She snuck into her mother's room, and grabbed her Pokéball, while sneaking in a fake one. Jessica dashed downstairs, when a different Pikachu blocked her path. _Maybe this one is a friend. _Jessica pulled out a spare Pokéball and asked if the Pikachu wanted to come along.

Patch looked at the human girl with confusion. Did she mean get caught? Though he scented Jennifer, he wondered if she was trustworthy. After thinking it over for a bit, he finally nodded. The Pokéball tapped his head, sucking him in. He didn't resist, as he knew he would be helping the girl to see her friend. Jessica grabbed Jennifer's bag and made her way towards where she thought would be a good place to start looking.

Jennifer was in total blackness. She could hear the sounds outside. She could sniff out what was around her. However, she soon realized where she was. She was in a Pokéball. _No! I can't belong to a trainer! It's not natural! _Try as she might, she learned that the ball was sealed up tight. She then found herself being enveloped in a bright light, and then she was on the ground again.

"Pikachu, use quick attack!" She realized that was her trainer. Under normal circumstances, she would refuse. However, her Pikachu instincts were telling her to obey. Her instincts won out, for she charged at her attacker at blinding speed, striking it head on. As the attacker fell – Jennifer realized it was a furret – the trainer picked her up and started dancing around. Jennifer didn't like this, and shocked him. As he fell with a thud, she felt content that he got what he deserved. When she felt that tug telling her to return, she blacked out again.

Jessica rushed to the police station where Jenny was printing up missing person reports for Jennifer. "Excuse me? Can I help you?" she asked Jessica.

Jessica panted because she was out of breath. When she finally was able to speak, she spoke so quickly Jenny could not pick up much. "My friend went to the forest and got turned into a Pikachu. I'm afraid she was captured. Her name is Jennifer," she said after officer Jenny told her to slow down.

"Well, thank you for reporting that. We will look into it after we deal with the smugglers." Jenny said. _Is that really possible? Did this young girl become a Pikachu? _Jenny looked the missing person poster. If humans could become Pokémon, it would make her job a lot harder. "Any specific details about her appearance, or should I look for any normal Pikachu?"

"She is orange." That was all Jessica could say. She hoped that would help. As she saw Jenny scrambling for her notebook, because she dropped it, she knew it was enough.

"So, I'm looking for a 'shiny' Pikachu?" Shiny Pokémon were those with different colors. Extremely rare, and extremely valuable, she now had to find it, assuming she was telling the truth, before a hunter or poacher does. Jenny went to her video phone and contacted Nurse Joy.

"Officer Jenny? What is it?" She asked. Nurse Joy was a kind and compassionate person who helped injured and sick Pokémon with her partner chansey. She also had MANY relatives who all worked at Pokémon centers.

"I need you to look out for a shiny Pikachu. A girl here says it's her friend, and was possibly caught." Jenny explained to Joy everything she knew. She only nodded and hung up. "Okay, we'll do what we can to find your friend. Also, don't accept anything from those hooded fellows. They are trying to smuggle illegal goods into the public. Things like nuggets, star pieces, and master balls are things to avoid."

"Thank you." Jessica let Patch out. "Let's get looking." He nodded. The two left the station and began looking for anyone with a shiny Pikachu.

The trainer that caught Jennifer made his way to a Pokémon center to heal up his Pikachu and Charmander. Not knowing he had a human on his team, he let them both out for a stretch. Nurse Joy, who was watching every trainer coming in, noticed the Pikachu and called Officer Jenny, who called Jessica, who rushed there before the young boy could leave.

"Where is he!" Jessica yelled once she entered the room. Jennifer's heart soared once she saw her friend. Jessica marched toward the boy with rage in her face, steam almost coming out of her nose like a rampaging Tauros. The boy however, being the genius that he is, marched right back at her.

"I take it you want a battle," he said, daringly, "so be it. I'll be your opponent."

"I don't want a battle. I want that Pikachu!" Jessica was about ready to punch him in the face. "You must be stupid not to see it was trying to help me!"

The boy stuck his tongue out at her. "Finders keepers, losers weepers, loser."

"Alright then, we'll battle. I win and you give me the Pikachu, no questions asked. You win and you'll take this Pokémon." Jessica pulled out her Pokéball. Inside it was a Vulpix.

The boy thought over it for a moment, and then said, "Okay, deal."

Jennifer watched in horror at the deal. She didn't want to battle that Vulpix. She knew how strong it was.

_Oh why can't anything go my way today?_


	4. FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Ch 4. FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Jessica and the boy moved to the back of the Pokémon center, where there was an open space for battling. "2 on 2?" he asked.

Jessica wondered if that was a good idea. She didn't know if Jennifer was a good fighter, or if Patch would listen to her. She nodded anyway. "Okay."

"Go, Charmander!" The boy threw his Pokéball and his Charmander came out. Showing off how tough it wanted to be, it blew a few flames in the air.

"Go, Vulpix!" Jessica sent out a red fox-like Pokémon with six tails. It let out a battle cry. This Pokémon was clearly ready for battle. "Alright, you go first."

"Charmander, flamethrower!" Charmander unleashed a blast of fire right at Vulpix, who just sucked it up. "No way! How did it do that?"

_This kid is a definite newbie._ "Vulpix, fire blast!" Vulpix unleashed a white-hot blast of fire, which hit Charmander head on, knocking it out. "Vulpix' special ability is flash fire. It makes fire type moves useless against it."

"Okay then," The boy pointed at Jennifer," I choose Pikachu!" Both Jennifer and Jessica looked at each other, and then Jennifer reluctantly got into the battle. "Pikachu, use thundershock!" She refused. "Come on Pikachu, I need you to win this one for me. She shook her head. "Why won't you listen to me? I thought we were friends…" Jennifer just stood there.

"Vulpix, use iron tail!" Vulpix, not knowing she was attacking Jennifer, hit her right in the side, knocking her into a tree. "Now, use-"Vulpix wanted to end it. She loosed a fire blast straight at Jennifer. It made an explosion sending Jennifer over the trees. "No, Jennifer!" She rushed to Jennifer, who was badly burnt. The boy walked over to her and gave her Jennifer's Pokéball.

"You win. Take the Pikachu." He walked into the Pokémon center.

Jessica rushed into the Pokémon center. "Nurse Joy, she is in trouble."

"Oh dear." She called in chansey and they took her to a room. Jessica waited in the front room for a little while. Patch looked at that door with unusual interest. She could tell he liked Jennifer. She wondered what it is like to be a Pikachu. But her thoughts were cut short when Jennifer was carried out the room by Nurse Joy. "She is going to be just fine." Jessica breathed a sigh of relief.

Jessica released Jennifer and Patch from their Pokéballs. "_Thank you Jessica." _They were about to leave when an explosion shook the building. "_What was that!_" They rushed outside to see a massive bird Pokémon fly overhead, shooting fire everywhere.

"Moltres!" Nurse Joy ran outside, chansey in quick pursuit. "Get back inside!" Jessica didn't do that though, and sent her Vulpix to absorb the fire. Patch was busy attacking Moltres, so Jennifer decided to do the same, though she couldn't hit the broad side of a snorlax. When she finally hit it, Moltres looked like it was going down. They cheered for a bit, until Moltres turned around and came straight for Patch and Jennifer! They each used an electric attack, but they hit each other. Moltres grabbed them and carried them away. _Just when I was reunited with Jessica… so close… _

A young Pokémon was looking though the beach of Lilycove City for something. She saw Moltres heading south, then turning east. She also noticed two Pikachu that were being held by the fierce fire bird. She put down her shell. "Well, looks like I have another rescue to do."

Jennifer opened her eyes. They were above water. Was it going to drown them? Her instincts kicked in and she started panicking. "_Help! Get me out of here! I want land!_" She shocked Moltres, causing it to let go of her and Patch, making them fall into the ocean and, once again, pass out.

_Am I dead? I bet I am._ Jennifer washed ashore on a deserted island. She opened her eyes. _Nope, I am definitely not dead…yet._ She looked around for Patch, who was nowhere to be seen. _Did he not make it? What could possibly be worse?_ Famous words to live by.

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRR!"


	5. Vs Groudon

_**EXTREME AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

_**I LIKE PIE!**_

"Human talk."

"_Poké-speech."_

_Thoughts (_not like many people think around here…_)_

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

Ch 5. Vs. Groudon

Jennifer franticly looked around for the source of the roar, but she only saw white sandy beaches, palm trees, and a giant...smoking…volcano…with a… Groudon… on top… _Meep._ The Groudon roared again and started walking down towards Jennifer. Jennifer stood there, frozen in fear. _What am I doing? I should run!_ Despite her thoughts, her body wouldn't react.

It wasn't until the sound of trees falling caught her ears that she was able to move again. Ducking under a group of rocks, she saw the continental Pokémon up close. "_Where are you intruder? Come out and die like a real Pokémon!"_

Jennifer tried to use iron tail, but learning moves isn't easy, especially if you aren't a normal Pikachu. After a few tries, she finally got it, but Groudon noticed her and punched the rocks near her, sending her flying. _How could I possibly beat this thing?_ Her tail glowed, showing that she is using iron tail. She charged at Groudon and hit it with her tail. The Groudon didn't even flinch though. _Oh, crud._

Groudon hits Jennifer with its fist, sending her into the ground. It then sits on her. _AHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! _She was seconds away from passing out again when something made Groudon fall back. She felt the humongous weight come off, but was too weak to move. She felt something warm wrap around her body, and passed out.

Patch was riding on some Floatzel to find Jennifer when he saw Groudon attack an innocent little Pikachu. _Wait a minute, that's Jennifer! "Over there, to that island!"_ The Floatzel dropped him off just as Groudon was sitting on her. He was about to attack when a shadow was cast over him and the next thing he knew a Dewott had struck it right on the head, knocking it over. Dewott rushed over to the unconscious Pikachu and grabbed her. _"Hey, that's my friend." _Patch ran over to the Dewott and Jennifer.

"_Oh, really? I was just helping. That's all." _The Dewott seemed nice enough to Patch, though he wasn't the best judge of character. If he was, he wouldn't be in this story. Hint hint. Wink wink. "_My name is Elliot by the way. My big brother named me. Who are you?"_

"_You can call me Patch." _Patch got on the Floatzel and placed Jennifer on the other one. They were about to leave when Groudon got up again. "_Great, just what we need."_ Elliot told the Floatzel to leave and then he started fighting Groudon again. I would say what happened but the point of view is Patch's right now and he floated out of sight. Oh well. Patch realized the narrator was talking about him and… told… me… to… shut… up…HEY!

After that vicious display of 4th wall breaking, Patch rode on with Jennifer's Floatzel right behind him. _You know, she looks kind of cute when unconscious._ He smiled at her through the trip, which in Patch's mind, seemed to take forever, until Elliot showed up. "_I was wondering when you going to show up." _

Elliot chuckled at Patch's comment. "_It's not like I can't take care of myself. My big brother is stronger though." _Elliot swam by Patch as they headed for land and Patch thought they would reach it soon. He was proved wrong though, as they reached what looked like a snorlax with a large tent on it. "_Welcome to our home."_

As they pulled up to the snorlax, Elliot took Jennifer and placed her in the tent. Patch required some help too. Patch went into the tent and found it was filled with human things. _Apparently they like humans, _he thought, _I wonder what they'll say about Jennifer._ At that moment Jennifer opened her eyes, jumped back, and said the one thing Patch dreaded.

"_Who the heck are you people?"_


	6. Rebel Without a Brain

Ch 6. Rebel Without a Brain.

Jennifer stared at them. She didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on. She couldn't remember anything, and her instincts were screaming at her to run. For a reason unknown to her, however, she stood ready to fight. She stared at the two unknown Pokémon, though one seemed oddly familiar. She wasn't in the mood for greetings, though. Without thinking, she let out a monstrous thunderbolt at them.

Patch was not ready for the look of confusion, terror, and fierceness in Jennifer's eyes, nor was he ready for the blast of electricity that came at him like a missile, and it hit him like a missile too. He and Elliot flew backwards, out of the tent and into the ocean. "_What the heck was that for!"_ He got back on the floating snorlax and was ready for another attack when he saw that the fierceness in Jennifer's eyes vanished and was replaced by a look of terror, not that she didn't have it before, but it engulfed her eyes.

For one second it looked like Jennifer was going to run, but then she saw the outside and saw that there was nothing but water and decided against it. She looked around franticly for somewhere to hide, but she came up empty.

_CLANG!_

Jennifer fell over, revealing behind her a small otter Pokémon. It was clutching a frying pan bigger than its head. "Geez Elliot, do I have to rescue you every time?"

"Sorry. She just fell out of control right there…" Elliot replied. He went over to the side of the tent and pulled a blanket away, revealing a computer. He sat on the chair next to it and began playing online Pac-man.

The otter shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" He turned to the fridge and pulled out some soda. I'd want it to be something else, but we'd lose our T rating. "Today's the day we get our revenge…"

Patch looked at the otter Pokémon. _Revenge? What is that all about?_ He remembered Jennifer on the floor and went to check on her. She was bruised on the head, but otherwise okay… you know, aside from the fact she is unconscious. He took the blanket Elliot tossed aside and placed it over Jennifer. The rest of the day consisted of Pac man, soda, and sleeping.

The next day Jennifer finally woke. "Ow, my head… Patch, where am I?" Patch was overjoyed at this… she finally remembered. "In a tent on a snorlax… don't ask why."

The Oshawott came up to them. "Great… We can start the rebellion now."

Jennifer and Patch looked at him with confusion. "What rebellion?"

Oshawott looked back at them. "The rebellion against people. Those trainers have enslaved Pokémon for too long."

Jennifer and Patch looked back at each other, then at Oshawott. She spoke, "you do realize trainers outnumber you by a few billion…"

Oshawott sat there, dumbfuddled. "Oh, that's why we keep losing members," he said at last, "so, you going anywhere?"

Jennifer jumped up, "yes, I need to get back home." Oshawott nodded and, after a brief explanation of where "home" is, he sets a course, which basically is poking the snorlax with a stick. "Were on our way."

As the sun sets, Elliot gives them a few pillows to sleep on. "The seas should be calm tonight." As they took the pillows, the Snorlax got a little wavy, signaling a bit of uncalm waters. "Well," he said, chuckling, "so much for calm seas."


End file.
